Permanecer juntos
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Quiero estar a tu lado y lamento lastimarte, pero esta es la unica forma.


GAH! El DIP se me esta haciendo bien (eso sono muy mal XDXD)

Este fic lo llevo planeando toda la semana y aunque es algo corto me gusto :33333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey y Matt.

Advertencias: Un poco sadico? la verdad ni tanto asi que no lo consideren una advertencia XDXD

Ahi esta :3333

* * *

**Permanecer juntos**

_- Tu... te iras de mi lado..._

_- No lo hare, te lo prometo Pip..._

-o-o-o-o-

No me agrada la idea, pero era necesario...

Aprieto con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo que llevo en manos y miro al frente sin expresión alguna.

Por el rabillo del ojo se podía apreciar el diseño de una iglesia, pero en un estado lamentable dando su punto de estar abandonada. Eso no interesaba, igual funcionaria.

Visualice a quien tenía al frente... pero algo estorba.

Una figura de color negro no dejaba que viera a mi amado con normalidad, necesitaba deshacerme de eso, por más hermosas que fueran, era lo único que me separaba de... mi Damien.

Me acerque a él a paso lento, no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápidas, en especial por que se que Damien no está del todo de acuerdo... acaso... ¿tenía miedo?

Es raro, él es el anticristo, ¿cómo es posible que este asustado?... bueno, para ser sinceros lo único que hace temible a Damien son sus poderes y ahora que estamos en la casa de Dios... no puede usarlos, así que creo que no me sorprende mucho su miedo, en especial por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Pero el entiende, es por nuestro bien juntos.

Un mitad demonio y un humano ¿juntos? parece un cuento de fantasía de lo cual yo me encargare que suceda. Y para eso él tenía que quedarse, pero tenía que llegar el estúpido de su padre a querer llevárselo.

Un día más, fue lo que pidió Damien... y no desaprovechare eso. Recuerdo con claridad como Satán intento oponerse, pero ama lo suficiente a su hijo como para concederle ese último deseo... él nunca estuvo muy a favor de nuestra relación... sabía que no tenia futuro.

Le demostrare lo contrario.

Levante mi mano libre del arma y vacié el contenido que tenía en un pequeño frasco sobre mi amado, claro, tratando de evitar esas odiosas... alas.

Aquellas cosas de aceptable tamaño y hermosa figura, resaltaban en un negro azabache sobre la espalda de Damien, cada pluma era un simple deleite a la vista... alas dignas del príncipe de las tinieblas. Ahora entendía por que me parecían tan hermosas, y en este momento las aborrecía.

No me agradaba tenerlas al frente, justo por el motivo que Damien me daba la espalda. Aunque no pudiera verle a la cara presencie un temblor en su cuerpo y supe que el ardor del liquido estaba haciendo efecto.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?- me miro dudoso, sorprendido y adolorido, trato de moverse por el ardor del agua, pero las cuerdas no se lo permitían.

Era algo irónico, estábamos en una iglesia y Damien estaba atado de manos a la parte inferior de la gran cruz de madera y yo con un cuchillo de exorcista... realmente irónico.

- Tenía que hacerlo, no hubiera sido bueno que las guardes- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque en estas circunstancias seria realmente aterrador, pero sé que no la veía bien, estaba sentado y dándome la espalda.

¡Era cierto! la iglesia libera su verdadera forma y no me agradaría que guardase sus alas sin haber terminado.

¡Maldita seas! Me siento mal, no me gustaría hacer algo que lastimase a Damien... por ello quiero que sea rápido, el agua bendita no permitirá que deshaga esa forma.

Quede justo atrás de él mientras trataba de verme por el rabillo del ojo, apenas podía ver su mirar de... miedo... trague en seco.

¡No podía echarme para atrás! ¡No ahora!

Y sin más alce el cuchillo y lo clave en el ala derecha.

- ¡AHHHHH!- el grito de Damien se escucho por toda la iglesia, dando un toque aun más macabro.

Respire hondo y sentí mi mano temblar aun teniéndolo enterrado en el ala. Podía ver con claridad el liquido carmesí que salía de esta y como ensuciaba la negra capa de plumaje.

No me imagino el ardor que debe provocar este cuchillo. Mire el enmarcado blanco de cruces que poseía... claro, ahora de sangre.

- Pip...- una voz cansada me saco de mis pensamientos- y-ya no... ¡AHHHH!

No podía escucharlo, si lo hacia flaquearía y eso era lo que me negaba a hacer. Había deslizado el cuchillo haciéndolo descender, rompiendo tejidos y nervios mientras oía los gritos de la persona que amo.

- No te preocupes... lo hare rápido- mis palabras se camuflaban en los gritos mientras seguía cortando el ala. Pero algo detuvo mi camino, si... ¿como no lo imagine?, después de todo, las alas también poseen huesos.

Mi mano libre la hundí en la gran herida ya creada y de forma rápida sostuve cualquier hueso que se cruzara de forma firme... mientras lo doblaba de lado contrario, quebrando, al final los rompía separándolos y creaba nuevo camino.

Con cada _Crac_ lo gritos se hacían mas fuerte y yo solo trataba de ignorarlos y seguir con mi función.

- ¡Pip! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Por favor detente!- oía sus suplicas mientras se movía furioso, en un inútil intento de soltarse.

Y así seguí unos pequeños minutos más, hasta que se escucho un golpe seco y algo caer en el piso de madera.

Ya había terminado con la mitad...

Todo el escenario presentaba plumas negras esparcidas por doquier junto con sangre, que manchaba de rojo mi rostro y prendas al igual que las de Damien.

Jadeaba cansado por lo ocurrido, pero a diferencia mía Damien jadeaba y sollozaba levemente tratando de ocultar el dolor.

- Pip... ya para...- le interrumpí.

_- No quiero que te vayas_

_- Pip..._

_-Perdóname por ser tan egoísta... pero te amo._

_- Yo también te amo._

- No habría valido de nada lo que hice... necesito deshacerme de la otra- sonreí de forma triste mientras me sentaba también y le besaba la mejilla, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas y sangre.

- Por favor...- me pidió, formándose nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sentí que lloraría, pero debo mantenerme fuerte... por los dos.

- Pronto todo acabara- me levante del suelo en el que Damien estaba arrodillado y me puse del otro lado.

No espere a que Damien volviera a hablar y volví a clavar el arma, escuchando de nuevo los gritos de Damien.

-o-o-o-o-

Al fin... había terminado... se acabo la tortura, porque eso fue, TORTURA no solo para Damien... para mí también.

Las alas ahora cortadas y en el piso, empezaron a deteriorarse al igual que los residuos de huesos y plumaje roto que quedaba en la espalda de Damien, dejando un rastro de unas dos o tres plumas negras

Ya todo había acabado, nada podía separarnos.

Me incline a su lado, justo del lado donde iba la vista de Damien, el cual tenía su cabeza apoyada a la cruz donde sus manos seguían atadas.

- Damien...- le di un suave beso en los labios, mi amado se veía cansado. Aun tenía el cuchillo en manos y con ellos corte las cuerdas que lo sometían.

Pude visualizar sus muñecas, estaban sangrando de todo el forcejeo.

- Perdon por atarte, podías haberte movido- le dije algo nervioso aun habiendo sido la idea de él. Aunque también estaba nervioso de como reaccionaria.

- Cállate...- susurro- solo...- sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas de rojo, antes debido a la agitación- a-abrázame- susurro bajando la mirada y temblando por el dolor que aun sentía su cuerpo.

Sonreí de manera dulce y derrame lagrimas. Lo abrase de forma cuidadosa, no quería hacerle más daño.

Lo habíamos logrado, ya no nos podrían separar.

_- Hay un modo en que me quede, pero necesito de tu ayuda, quizás no pueda aguantar._

_- Lo hare... sea lo que sea..._

Destruimos lo que conectaba a Damien al mundo de los demonios.

Ahora estaríamos juntos, para siempre.

* * *

AMO SACAR EL LADO YANDERE DE PIP! Aunque a el tambien le dolia lastimar a Damien, pero aun asi lo hizo... pero se considera yandere? Mejor no me hagan caso, soy estupida

Espero que les halla gustado :33333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :3333

Gracias por leer ;3

Nos leemos X3


End file.
